


Change

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The 7D
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashful and Doc have been friends for so long, in fact they were friends long before they met their other friends. They can't remember a time when they were apart. But when one event at a party threatens their relationship, Doc can find only one solution. And Bashful doesn't exactly like the idea he's come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, their names in the actual show (Bashful, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy and Sleepy) are actually nicknames. That's what I'll still refer to them as, but I thought you should know. Dopey will actually SPEAK. Also Queen Delightful is now Principal Delightful. Lord Starchbottom is now Mr. Starchbottom, the math teacher. If Hildy and Grim come in, they'll probably be the school bullies. And finally, the 7D (though they are not technically the 7D in this fic) are about 10th grade.

Bashful took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his heartbeat before he reached the lunch table he and his friends always sat at. He never used to need to do such a thing, but after what had happened last week, his heart wouldn't stop beating crazily whenever he saw...

"Bashful? Are you going to sit down?" Happy's joking tone snapped him from his thoughts, and made him realize he'd been standing there awkwardly, holding his tray of food.

And with some disappointment, he noticed that the only seat left was next to Doc.

He didn't bother asking if he could switch, though, because that would only raise questions. And he just wanted to shove what had happened at that party out of his mind so things could go back to normal.

With that thought, he gave his friends his usual shy smile before placing down his tray and sitting. He didn't dare look at Doc, though.

Throughout the entire lunch period, Doc and Bashful would carefully avoid meeting each other's gazes, only speaking in one-word responses to the others. And while the others certainly took notice, they didn't say anything in fear of making them even more upset.

It wasn't long before lunch was over, only about forty-five minutes, but to Doc and Bashful it was a lifetime.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Doc and Bashful weren't doing any better. In fact, they were probably worse.

They had all their classes together, and they sat together in every class! Normally Bashful would ask Doc for help on some of the harder questions, but today he kept his gaze forward, focused on the teacher and not uttering a word to Doc.

And at the end of the day, their houses were right next door, so they had to walk home together.

Ordinarily Doc would be babbling about whatever facts a teacher had gotten wrong, however obscure said facts were, while Bashful would be listening intently.

Today, the walk home was drenched in complete silence.

Bashful was incredibly grateful to get into his house. His parents were on a business trip for the next two weeks, leaving him alone with his thoughts. After tossing his backpack on the floor, he ran upstairs and down the hall to his room, where he slammed the door shut before throwing himself on his bed and playing back the events of  _that night._ It should have been hazy due to how much alcohol he'd consumed, but somehow he remembered it vividly...

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

* * *

 

He and Doc were sitting at a table, the music blaring loudly through nearby speakers, making them have to shout to be heard. At this point, the two had probably had four cups of beer each, not to mention whatever questionable beverage Dopey had given them earlier.

Whatever it was, they were clearly drunk out of their minds. Every other word they said they burst out giggling, and their words were totally slurred.

"So, uh... Doc..." Bashful began, but started to giggle. Doc somehow found this contagious, because he started to giggle too. After they calmed down, Bashful started to speak again.

"I, um... I really really like you" he said, sounding like some drunk girl at a bar. His face became slightly pink, and Doc giggled again.

"C'mon, don't laugh" Bashful muttered, swatting his friend's shoulder playfully. Doc nodded, smiling drunkenly at him.

"I really really like you too, Bashful" he said, slurring over his words. Bashful's face brightened considerably. Before Doc could say anything else, Bashful grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Doc eagerly kissed back, shoving his tongue into the younger one's mouth.

After a while of tongue-wrestling, they pulled away, panting heavily as they looked at each other with drunk, half-lidded eyes.

"Let's go to my place" Bashful whispered huskily. Doc was obviously surprised at how forward he was being, but he seemed to like it. They got out as fast as they could, running across the street to Bashful's home.

As soon as they were in Bashful's bedroom, the younger one was shoved against the wall and kissed furiously, and he felt Doc's hand sliding under his shirt...

* * *

 

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

 

It was at that point that Bashful decided to stop remembering, instead choosing to slam his head into a pillow and scream in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Bashful ended up crying himself to sleep that night, and when morning came, he could only sigh as he got off his bed and went to get dressed. He hadn't done his homework last night, but he had enough time to get it done before he had to leave. He shuddered as he realized he'd need to get Doc before actually leaving for school. The guy was smart, but he tended to sleep in a little too late most of the time.

So he got dressed, did his homework as fast as he could- Not bothering to fix his sloppy handwriting- and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast before exiting out the front door.

As he crossed the yard over to Doc's house, his heart started to pound. He briefly considered running back home and locking himself in his room, but that wouldn't do any good. Besides, he'd been doing this forever, even after the party, so why should this be any different?

He knocked cautiously on the door, and was immensely relieved when Doc's mom opened the door instead of Doc himself.

"Ah, Ben! Daniel should be down in a minute, you can wait in his room" she said, using Bashful and Doc's real names. Bashful nodded politely and thanked her before walking in and heading upstairs to Doc's bedroom.

Bashful sat on the bed, looking around as he waited for Doc to come in. He silently prayed that Doc had brought his clothes in with him, and wouldn't walk in in just a towel. His stomach churned at the thought, though whether in a good way or a bad way he wasn't sure.

Now, Bashful would probably deny it if anyone asked, but he really  _did_ like Doc as more than a friend. He'd even go as far as to say he loved Doc. But that was exactly why he was so scared of their friendship falling apart. He didn't want to lose Doc! Especially not because he'd drunkenly expressed his feelings to him. That was just adding insult to injury.

Suddenly, Bashful's eyes fell on something on Doc's desk. They looked like brochures...

Bashful stood up carefully, walking over to the desk to see what  _kind_ of brochures they were. He picked them up, and could barely contain his gasp of shock.

They were  _school brochures._  And, upon closer examination, he realized they weren't just any kind of school brochures. They were for  _boarding schools_.

Bashful's heart shattered.

"Bashful? What are you doing?" Doc's voice came from behind him. Bashful turned to face the- thankfully clothed- boy he loved. The boy who was seriously considering leaving school- Leaving  _him._

"I could say the same" he choked out, waving the brochures as if he was trying to make them disappear. Doc sighed, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Look, I know it's extreme. But there's no other way we'll be able to get past what happened" he said, his tone filled with remorse. Bashful was vaguely aware of tears falling down his face, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

"You're going to leave?!" he cried, his voice cracking.

"It was a mistake, one we never should have made. It'll only be until the end of the year, and by then we'll be over it" Doc said, but Bashful toned him out after that one word.

_Mistake._

Bashful should have known. It had been the alcohol that made Doc return his feelings that night. Once it wore off, Doc was disgusted with what he'd done- What  _they_ had done.

Bashful ran out the door, shoving past his former friend and running as fast as he could down the stairs, and out the front door. He barely managed to stop before running into the street.

He briefly considered heading to school, but upon the realization that he'd never be able to concentrate on today's work, he decided to call in sick.

He didn't want to face Doc again, either.


End file.
